Want You Here Tonight
by Klaine4Life
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have been dating for ten wonderful years but something has gone awry. Will they ever be able to forgive each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

**A/n: This is my first stab at writing fan fiction. I just had this story in my head and felt like writing it down. If there's a good response I might continue it. Hope you all enjoy!**

The cold musty wind was hitting him so hard but he didn't care. He kept running and running and running. He passed the city lights in a daze and where one usually needs the energy to keep going he didn't have the energy to stop. Or maybe it was just the willpower. He didn't know. He didn't know what he would do if he stopped. He didn't want to think about what just happened so he kept running.

But his legs were starting to fail him. He wondered how long he had been running for...it felt like hours and hours. He didn't even know where he was going. He didn't care. He felt his knees buckle underneath him and knew that even though his brain was yearning for him to keep running he legs had another idea. He looked around frantically desperate to recognize where he was and to his surprise he knew exactly where he was standing. Looking above him he saw green and blue lights flickering and he was able to make out the words Rebecca's Karaoke.

Kurt had loved to go there. Whenever they were having a bad day or were just in the mood they would drive over there. They came there so often that they became good friends with the owner herself, Rebecca.

Blaine cursed himself. Why had he come there? Had he subconsciously ran there? But he had no other choice as his legs started to feel like they each weighed 100 tons. He had to go inside, even though the thought of going in without Kurt made him feel even weaker.

With all the energy that he could muster he opened the door. The lights were blinding and he was immediately disoriented. He caught a glimpse of Rebecca's shocked expression and everything went black.

"He must have run all the way here! I don't understand why he would that…"

"You don't think we need to call an ambulance, do you?"

"No, I'm sure he'll be fine. Can you get him a glass of water? I think he's waking up."

Blaine had recognized that voice. Was that Rebecca? He opened his eyes slowly and saw many eyes staring right him. His whole body was in agony and he didn't know why he was there.

"Hey, Blaine," Rebecca said soothingly.

She softly put her hand over Blaine's forehead and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

She motioned to the water and when Blaine didn't respond she picked up the water herself and held out the cup to him. He glanced at it but made no attempt to take it.

Rebecca desperately pushed it against his mouth though and pleaded, "Please, just one sip. You'll feel much better."

So Blaine followed her orders and his head stopped pounding but that only made him more aware of the pain he was feeling in his legs.

"Do you want to go outside?" Rebecca asked him, her voice full of concern.

Blaine nodded slowly. He wasn't enjoying the looks that everyone was giving him. Rebecca tried to get Blaine to stand up but it was proving very difficult. Another man helped her carry him out of the building and placed him on the back of the wall.

"Thanks, Chuck." Blaine heard Rebecca say.

She looked at Blaine now, her eyes full of apprehension. She knew that something had to have gone terribly wrong for Blaine to do something like this. He was always so put together and well, he looked the opposite of put together right now. He looked like a total mess with his face all wet. She didn't know if it was from sweat or tears.

"Blaine, what –"

But she was interpreted before she could finish her question by the door opening with a loud bang.

"WHERE IS HE?"

"IS HE OKAY?"

Wes and David shut up the moment they saw Blaine sitting limply on the ground. Rebecca had called them before but she regretted now when she saw Blaine's pained expression on his face. The noise obviously was obviously too much for him to bear.

Rebecca glared at them and bent down so that she could look directly at Blaine.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" she asked tentatively, while Wes and David awkwardly stood by her side. When there was no response from Blaine Rebecca stood upright while Wes took her place.

He looked at Blaine and said, "Hey, Blaine. I don't know what happened to you but we want to make sure that you're okay. Does Kurt know where you are?"

The moment Blaine heard Kurt's name he looked down at the floor and started to shake his head furiously. Wes didn't know what to do. He seemed to be in some kind of trance. He gently put his hand on Blaine's shoulder to try to calm him down. It worked.

Blaine stopped moving and he lifted his head up to Wes, once again.

"We…we got into a…fight." Every word that Blaine uttered took so much energy. And he didn't have much energy left.

Rebecca quickly glanced at Wes and David to see what they were thinking. She knew that Blaine had been dating Kurt for ten years but she didn't understand how he could be such a mess from just a fight. She had seen them bicker before. Of course, she had. All couples had to bicker. It was only normal. But this seemed to be much bigger.

Wes didn't take his eyes off Blaine. He knew that Kurt meant the world to Blaine. As he was about to ask him what happened more in detail his phone started ringing. He quickly took it out of his pocket and he was about to ignore the call when he saw that it was Kurt. He got up quickly and walked far enough so that Blaine wouldn't hear him. He frantically put the phone to his ear.

"Wes?"

This was definitely not Kurt's voice.

"Yeah. Who is this? Why do you have Kurt's phone?" Wes asked.

"It's Mercedes. I'm a friend. Listen, do you know where Blaine is?" Mercedes' voice was full of worry.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm with Kurt now and he's a total wreck. How's Blaine doing?"

"Not well at all. I'm actually with him now. We almost had to call the ambulance. He ran all the way to Rebecca's Karaoke."

"Oh my god. We have to get these two back together or else they will literally die without each other."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

**A/n: Thanks for everyone who responded to my story. I would really love it if you guys would write reviews so that I know what you think about it. Enjoy!**

Kurt is in shock. Why did he say all those awful things? What was he thinking? Would Blaine ever forgive him?

He turns around and looks at the apartment building that he had lived with Blaine for a glorious five years. They had been dating for ten years. Everyone thought that they would last forever. What had happened?

He knew he was paranoid for thinking that Blaine was cheating but he didn't think that it was would end this badly. Obviously it was all just a huge mistake but how could he go back after Blaine had called him selfish and childish?

He also said that he hated him.

It was then that Kurt stormed out of the apartment. He just wished he could take it all back. He wished he could turn back time but unfortunately there was no way to do that.

But Blaine couldn't hate him…could he?

Kurt's chest starts to hurt and his knees started to buckle as he feels tears start to run down his face. Blaine hated him. He hated him. After ten years together Kurt had made Blaine hate him. Oh god, what has he done?

It takes all of Kurt's effort to take out his phone and call Mercedes. He hates having to depend on people and he doesn't want to bother his best friend but he's desperate. He has nowhere to turn to. He can't go back into the apartment.

"Mer..Mercedes?" Kurt's voice is so high he can't even make out what he's saying but Mercedes knows who it is right away.

"Kurt? Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm…I just…I can't"

"What happened?"

"Umm…well…I think…"

He was about to say Blaine's name but he can't do it. Instead, he lets out a whimper and he is shaking so badly now that the phone almost drops on the ground.

"Okay, Kurt. Calm down. You're really starting to scare me. Deep breathes, okay?"

Kurt tries to do as instructed but when he tries to control himself it just makes his mind think clearer. And when his mind is clear he thinks about what just happened and he ends up sobbing even harder.

Mercedes obviously hears the sobs.

"Kurt, baby, where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?"

He can't believe that he is actually making his friend go out of the way for him. He feels awful but right now he has no other choice.

"Please…I…I can't stay here."

"Where are you?"

"I'm…I'm outside my apartment."

"Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes. DO NOT MOVE."

Kurt almost lets the phone drop out of his hands when he hears Mercedes say, "You are going to stay on the phone with me until I get there so I know you're okay, do you understand?"

"Yes…oh my god…I can't be alone now." Kurt's voice is full of so much grief that Mercedes thinks she's going to cry. What has happened to him? She had never heard him like this before.

"I'm going into the car right now and I will put on speaker phone so that I can hear you."

Even though Kurt was on the phone with Mercedes it feels like eternity until she gets there. She kept telling him to keep breathing but she didn't know what just happened. She didn't know what Blaine thought of him.

"I'm here, Kurt. I'm here."

Mercedes drives up to Kurt's apartment building and rushes out of the car so fast that she almost trips. When she sees Kurt sitting against the wall, curled up in a ball, her heart breaks. She runs over to Kurt and quickly puts her arm around him. She can feel him shaking under her arms and says, "Baby, what happened to you?"

Kurt can't speak. He looks up and when he looks at Mercedes he knows he has to tell her and if he doesn't do it now it would only get more difficult later. So he takes one deep breathe and thinks about what Blaine had told him so many years ago.

Courage.

"It's over."

"What? What's over?"

"Me and Blaine. We're over."

"Okay, you guys obviously had a fight. I'm sure Blaine will forgive you, babe!"

Kurt takes another deep breath and looks up at Mercedes.

"He said he hated me, Mercedes."

To Kurt's surprise, Mercedes' smiles at this and at that moment he feels so distant from her. What is amusing about that?

"Blaine could never hate you, Kurt. In fact it's always been the opposite."

Kurt knows that she is trying to be comforting but Kurt saw the fury in Blaine's eyes. He felt it. Maybe Blaine had loved him. He hoped dearly it did. He was so sure of his love just merely a week ago. It all went downhill so fast.

"Come on, you obviously don't want to go back in your apartment and I don't want to leave you stranded here."

Mercedes was always such an amazing friend. Kurt feels even guiltier about having to crash at her place but, again, he really has no other choice.

He nods and slowly stands up. Mercedes leads him to the car and she is scared that everything she just told him made him feel even worse. He just looks so damn heartbroken. She doesn't know what to do.

The ride back to Mercedes' apartment was full of silence. When Mercedes looked over at Kurt to try to talk to him, she saw him blankly stare out the window. She knew that he needed some time to think right now so she kept her mouth shut.

"Do you need anything, Kurt?"

He looks so lost and unaware of surroundings, even though he had been at Mercedes' apartment countless times. She just wants to hug him but she doesn't think that Kurt would appreciate that right now.

"No, I just…"

And just like that the tears start to fall down his cheeks once again. He wishes he could control himself. He really does. But Blaine's words just kept replaying in his head and every time he hears it, it feels like someone is putting a dagger to his heart.

Mercedes forgets about her first assumption and gives him a long hug.

"I know this is hard, Kurt. I'm here for you, okay?"

Kurt nods and heads toward the guest bedroom.

"Kurt?" Mercedes says desperately, trying to catch his attention.

But Kurt can't talk anymore or do anything anymore really. So he ignores her and walks into the guest room. He immediately goes into the bed and closes his eyes. He wishes he could stop his thoughts. Why was he always thinking? Couldn't he just turn it off for one second? He didn't want to think about Blaine any more. He wanted to forget about the whole thing.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate.

He wants it to stop. He needs it to stop.

From outside the door Mercedes could hear Kurt in agony. She doesn't know what to do. She has tried everything to comfort him but this was bad. This was really bad. Comforting words and hugs just aren't enough.

It was when she heard Kurt scream, "STOP!" that she decided she needs to call one of Kurt's friends. Maybe one of them would know how to help him.

She picks up Kurt's messenger bag and takes out his phone. She feels a bit guilty about stealing his phone but this is her only option. She decides to call his friend Wes and if she's lucky he's with Blaine. It is only then that she thinks about how Blaine must be doing. She knows that Blaine's whole life is revolved around Kurt. And still, Kurt hadn't believed her when she said that there was no way that Blaine hated him.

But she knows that Blaine probably isn't in the apartment and she hopes dearly that Wes knows where he is when she calls him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters.

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. This chapter is pretty short but I hope you guys still enjoy it. Please review! :)**

TWO WEEKS LATER

Blaine woke up with a start and looked at his alarm clock. The irritating ringing of the alarm always seemed to do its job.

It was 6 AM and he had to get ready for work.

The past two weeks had gone by so slowly Blaine couldn't understand how it could have passed at all. How could it have been that he was able to live so long without seeing Kurt's green eyes? Without hearing his melodic voice? Without seeing his perfect face? How was that possible?

He rubbed his eyes and started to mumble, "Stop thinking about him. Stop thinking about him." But if it was only that easy to stop thinking about the one you love.

He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He wondered how Kurt was doing.

Kurt woke up disoriented and exhausted. He had promised Mercedes that he was fine and he would go back to work today but he still didn't feel like he had the energy for it. Not seeing Blaine for the past two weeks had taken everything from him. But now he was scared that he would lose his job. They probably didn't believe that he was on some long vacation. He had never taken a vacation before.

He drowsily got out of bed and started to think about what he would wear. This activity usually brought him so much joy. He used to love to create the outfit he would wear for the day. He wished he could be his usual self. He wished so badly. But he just wasn't the same person without Blaine. He knew it and all his friends knew it. Mercedes kept trying to get him to see Blaine again but the thought of Blaine hating him made him cower. How could he be the one to initiate seeing him when Blaine had said that?

He also had a feeling that Mercedes was planning something with Wes and David but he wasn't totally positive about that. He just heard little snippets of their conversations. He had missed Wes and David a lot. He had become really friendly with them over the years but they were still Blaine's friends first so he kept his distance after the breakup.

He looked into his closet and immediately saw a green shirt that he had bought Blaine. Why had he taken that with him to Mercedes'? He let his hands gently touch it and though the fabric was soft it felt like it was piercing his heart. He had bought it because he thought it would look great on Blaine and he was right. Blaine looked amazing in it. But Blaine was easy to shop for since he looked amazing in everything.

No, he had to stop thinking about Blaine. Especially when he was finally going to get back to work. He needed to keep his mind on other things now.

"Tonight's the night," Wes sang in singsong voice.

Mercedes and Wes both gave him a look of apprehension.

"I'm serious. I have it all planned out." Wes said excitedly.

"Well, then. Let's hear it," said Mercedes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters.**

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long to write this! I hope you all enjoy it!**

It took all day to work out Wes's plan but by 6 PM everything was set. Blaine was difficult to persuade but he eventually gave in because he knew it was his only way.

"Mercedes, why are you dragging me to karaoke?" Kurt whined.

"You need a little more fun in your life. You've been a mess since-," Mercedes said but when she saw Kurt's expression darken she stopped herself.

"Look, I know you are going through a really tough time but I think this will really cheer you up. I promise."

She gave Kurt a hug and as he separated himself from her he knew he could always trust her. There was nothing to worry about. Even though it killed him to go back to his and Blaine's favorite place maybe he did need this. Maybe he needed just to let loose a bit.

"You have any song in mind?" Mercedes asked cheerfully, seeing a slight smile come across Kurt's face.

"I have no idea. It's felt like forever since I have sung. I haven't really been in the mood…"

"Which is exactly why I decided that you need to come here. Singing always seems to cheer up."

Mercedes was right, of course, but Kurt still felt like there was a gaping hole in his life. He was still living with Mercedes and he couldn't crash there forever. He needed Blaine back. No…he needed to stop thinking about him.

"Here we are," said Mercedes as she led Kurt into Rebecca's karaoke.

Kurt let out a huge breathe and tried to tell himself that everything was fine. It was fine. As he looked around the room though, everything seemed to remind him of Blaine. The stage was full of so many of their happy memories but the feeling he got from looking at the stage was anything but happy. He couldn't handle it. He turned around quickly and started to walk out.

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

"Mercedes, I – I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I – I don't know. I guess it was just too soon or something. I'm sorry but I can't do this," Kurt said shakily.

But just as he was about to tell open the door he heard something he thought he would never get the chance to hear again. It was Blaine's voice – Blaine's beautiful voice. Was he making it up? Was it all in his head? He was scared to turn around but he had to because, well, it just had to be him.

He turned around slowly and saw him. It was Blaine. It was his beautiful Blaine and he almost broke down just from seeing his face once again. How long had it been? Two weeks that they hadn't seen each other and seeing him again was like seeing him for the first time once again. Mercedes was grinning like a maniac but Kurt paid no attention to her. All he could see was Blaine.

And then he started to hear the words.

_I have been searching for your touch_

_Unlike any touch I've ever known_

_And I never thought about you much_

_Until I'm broken down and all alone_

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love_

_I do not mind if I die trying_

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up_

Blaine was looking down, too afraid to see if Kurt was watching him or not. Hell, he probably left the moment he saw him but as he started to sing the chorus he had to look up and see if Kurt was there. He was able to make out that angelic face and he sang the chorus he didn't take his eyes off it.

_I'm asking for your help_

_I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how?_

_But how?_

Kurt was looking straight at him and Blaine was full of so much emotion just from his look that it was difficult to continue singing. He continued on though because he needed Kurt to hear this and he didn't know how to better say it.

_I have been bind by the shackles of love_

_And I don't mind if I die tied up_

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up_

_I'm asking for your help_

_I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how?_

_But how?_

_But how?_

_But how?_

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face as he saw the raw emotion from Blaine. What did it mean? Did he really want Kurt back?

_Oh yeah_

_Why must we be so ugly?_

_And please do not think ill of me_

_Why does the one you love_

_Become the one who makes you want to cry?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_And how?_

_How?_

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love_

_I do not mind if I die trying_

_I do not mind if I die trying_

_I do not mind if I die trying_

Blaine looked directly at Kurt, tears streaming also down his face. He should have done this the second they broke up but he was scared. He thought that Kurt would never forgive him. He thought he was unforgivable even though it was all such a mess in the first place. He never had any affair. Of course, he didn't. He would never ever do that to Kurt. Never.

He jumped off the stage and started to walk to Kurt.

Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. He knew he must look like a wreck while Blaine was looking gorgeous, like usual. Even crying wouldn't make Blaine look any less handsome.

Before he knew he felt Blaine's touch on his face, trying to brush off his tears. Kurt let out a nervous laugh and said, "I – I don't know what to say."

Blaine brushed Kurt's lips and said, "You don't need to say anything."

And as his lips started to touch Kurt's he thought he was going to explode. Oh, how he missed kissing those lips. He felt Kurt's hand on his face and he never wanted to part from him again. Ever. They would be stuck like that forever. That's how he wanted it to be.

"Blaine," said Kurt hesitantly as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I – I've missed you so much," Kurt said softly.

"Hey, please don't cry," said Blaine, who started to brush Kurt's tears off his face.

"I – I'm sorry."

"Look at me, Kurt," Blaine said, as he held up Kurt's chin to his face. "I meant every single word I said in that song, you understand? These past two weeks have been hell for me. I just missed you so much. I couldn't do anything without knowing you were there. I needed to see you. I needed to touch you. I – I needed to hear your voice so badly."

Was this real? Was Kurt really hearing this? It felt so surreal. He had thought of this moment in his head multiple times but he never thought that it would happen. Blaine wanted him back? Kurt looked at Blaine intensely to make sure that it wasn't a dream and then he heard Blaine whisper hesitantly, "Will - will you sing something for me?"

At first Kurt was speechless and then he realized that he had to sing because music was the easiest way for him to communicate so he nodded slowly and walked over to the stage. He noticed Rebecca smiling at him and he realized that someone must have planned this all out because usually there were a ton of people waiting to sing and he just happened to be able to sing now. But, what did it matter anyway? Blaine had just sung him a beautiful song. They had just kissed. All the emotions he had felt for the past two weeks were getting to be too much for him to handle. H needed to let it out. He needed to sing.

_In your brown eyes, walked away _

_In your brown eyes, couldn't stay _

_In your brown eyes, you watch her go _

_And turn the record on _

_And wonder what went wrong _

_What went wrong?_

_If everything was everything _

_But everything is over _

_Everything could be everything _

_If only we were older _

Kurt's voice was so beautiful. How had Blaine lived without it?

_Guess it's just a silly song about you _

_And how I lost you _

_And your brown eyes _

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low _

_Because they're brown eyes and you never know _

_Got some brown eyes, but a soft face _

_I knew that it was wrong _

_So baby, turn the record on _

_Play that song _

_Where everything was everything _

_But everything is over _

_Everything could be everything _

_If only we were older _

_Guess it's just a silly song about you _

_And how I lost you _

_And your brown eyes _

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise _

_I got lost in your brown eyes _

Kurt looked directly in Blaine's beautiful brown eyes and he sang the last few lines.

_In your brown eyes _

_Brown, brown eyes _

_Your brown eyes _

_Brown, brown eyes _

_Got some brown eyes _

_Brown, brown eyes _

_Brown eyes_

As Kurt finished he realized that Blaine wasn't there anymore. Had he left? But before he could panic for too long, he felt Blaine's hand on his back and when he turned around he saw the one he loved.

"You didn't lose me, Kurt. I promise. You never did and you never will," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I love you," whispered Kurt.

"And I love you more than anything."

THE END

**- Sorry this was such a short fanfic. It was just my first one and I'm still not sure if I should write more. I know I love to read fanfic, I'm just not so sure I'm really cut out for writing it. I just always think over fanfic in my head and think of other ways to tell the story so that's why I thought I would give it a go. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**- The song that Blaine sung was How by Maroon 5 which is such a glorious song. I recommend you all listen to you NOW.**

**= Kurt sang Lady Gaga, of course. It's called Brown Eyes and I just thought it worked perfectly for what Kurt had just been through.**

**- Also, the title (Want You Here Tonight) is from the song I Remember by Damien Rice, which is an AMAZING song that kind of inspired me to write this fanfic. I wanted to find some way to integrate the song in the story but it just didn't fit so well. Still, I really recommend you listen to you since it is just raw emotion and perfection.**


End file.
